Death Holiday
by Eddy-Anna
Summary: Olive, is facing death, and doesnt know whether she wants to live or die, when her father and sisters lives come into question, her sister must make a fatal decision... Please review x so we know whether to continue ;
1. Death Thoughts

I was just thirteen and I was dying, the day Dad found out that I was dying was the day that his heart broke, nothing or nobody could ever repair that. Olive was twelve when she complained to her dad about her legs, after two months of complaining, her Dad took her to the doctors to see what was the problem and the next thing she knew the doctor were talking about an infection in her legs, and the possible chance of her legs being amputated.

When Olive found out she didn't cry, she didn't care she was going to die, she soon adapted to the idea. She thought since her Dad was a single father that he would rather it this way, until he told me that he couldn't bear to watch me die. That was the day when I started to cry myself to sleep every night, and I didn't want to leave this world. My mum Mae died just after she left my Dad and started a new life with some guy called Tom. My sister Carmen didn't want to see her sister die, so she hardly came to see me. Now this world that I had not cared about leaving seemed like the only home that I would ever have.

I wondered what death would be like... but I didn't want to die anymore, to leave my family behind. It always made me upset whenever I thought about leaving this life behind. Now, after realising that this life was dear to me, I wanted to live. I wanted to stay alive for just a bit longer. No matter what, I wanted to live and watch as this world changed as I got older. I wanted to grow old.

The times when Carmen used to come visit me, she tried to convince me not to die, although she was older and she knew in time she would die, she thought however much she talked to Olive that she would get through to me and make me not die, but if she knew how much I was screaming inside for this thing, this pain to stop killing me I would. Carmen just didn't want to lose a sister, and My dad didn't want to lose a daughter.

I lay in the hospital bed. Just thinking what happens about death. Do you wonder around in eternal darkness? Go to heaven or some other afterlife? Or are you reborn after you die and begin a new, fresh life? I wanted to know but also did not want to find out. I looked out the small window, framed by light, dull blue curtains. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds. The rain would soon fall from those dark and mystic clouds that loomed over the hospital. Outside, there wasn't much to look at to take my mid of the pain that was screaming for my attention.

For the first time I craved for a joke, or sarcasm or something. I missed my sister, I wanted her here to joke, like she used when we were eating breakfast and she would say something and Dad and her would laugh and I would just sit there, I guess I took after my mum serious and ready for anything but I wasn't ready for the hospital whereas Carmen and my Dad were the same being idiots and immature, though I loved her and I loved my Dad. But soon I would not be able to start being like them and enjoying life, I would be dead six feet under or a pile of dust or would I rather be thrown into the ocean like a rag doll? I was asking these questions myself. There was my will to be thought of, though I didn't have anything worthwhile to give anyone, the only thing would probably be worth anything was the bracelet with my sisters name Carmen and my name engraved on it in a love heart. I would ask Carmen to give it to her first daughter that she had.

When Carmen next visited I would ask her of this. This was the only thing I wanted to happen when I was gone. If I moved on to the afterlife, I would watch over her and Dad. I would watch over them and wait for them there in the afterlife. However, if I was reborn into another life, I don't know what would happen. I would not be able to watch over them and I would be able to know what happened after I was gone. But no matter what happened or who I became, I know I will always love them. Yes, they could be idiotic at times... That is what I love about them. They could have fun, make jokes... and smile.

Soon the news that her father had dreaded came, Olive legs would have to be amputated and they didn't even know if that would help, but it was a chance that Olive had to be willing to take if she had even a one percent chance to live, her father asked her to think about this, Olive could wait and see if she would just get better having no legs would help her no way if she lived, no getting around, Olive loved her father but took the plunge.

She decide she would undergo the surgery that could possibly save her life. But if this didn't help she didn't know what would. A life without legs would be better than no life at all, she thought. Ther surgery was planned to take place in two days time. Her father held her hand in his as she made the decision; she gave him a small smile to try to comfort him. He looked stressed and worn out from the emotional toll it was taking on him. ''It`s ok Dad'' she said and he squeezed her hand gently. ''I know... I know'' He replied.

But then came the problem, Dad couldn't afford it, he asked his boss for more money, but his boss didn't believe he needed it for his daughter but for himself in addition from not getting the money Dad lost his job, the job he had loved. Dad cried, he couldn't tell her that he couldn't afford to save his daughters life.

Dad told me, tears escaped from his eyes. He was trying to hold buck but could not. My face was a mask. On the outside, it looked as if I was not surprised or upset, when, in fact I was devastated. I was screaming on the inside. The pain in my legs was excruciating, I wanted it to stop... and yet it wouldn't because there was no money to go towards the surgery. I looked out the window, hiding the tears I was trying to hold back and not let my Dad see, but he had his head in his hands.

The strongest pain killers I had asked for were taken away when the hospital found out Dad wouldn't be able to pay for my stay. I was now just a thing lying in a hospital awaiting my death. I couldn't bear the pain. My eyes were red with fury and pain, but I couldn't make my father any more sad and make him feel any more helpless than he already felt. But there was always the thoughts in the back of my head, why couldn't he sell something to get the money for the operation instead of being so selfish but then I seen him, and realise if there was something he could do he would have done it.

I felt like I had nothing to do here anymore, why? Why? How could they still keep me in this stupid bed, and not give it to some other girl who actually needed and could live.


	2. Revealed

A letter came one afternoon, for my Dad.

**Dear Aaron,**

**I've heard about your daughter Olive Mae Carney, and her sickness. This made me very sympathetic to your situation, so I would like to give you the money for your daughters operation and to get you back on track, I didn't enclose my name because I just want to help you and your daughter sent my best wishes to your daughter and other daughter Carmen Louise. Thanks for your time and understanding.**

**A friend.**

The letter was a mystery to my father, but I could tell he was grateful to this mystery person. I was also grateful, I would have another chance to live.

My father walked into my hospital room, his face clearly showed shame. But shame for what? ''Dad, what`s the matter?'' I ask as he takes a seat next to my bed. ''I`m sorry Olive... My dear Olive, I`m so sorry...'' He said. I looked at him, what was he sorry for? We had the money now, so he didn't have anything to feel sorry for... did he? ''Dad? What are you saying sorry for? We have money now...'' I was saying but I stopped as I saw he was shaking his head. ''No... We don't have the money, Its gone... It`s all gone.'' He told me. ''What do you mean? How is it all gone? We just got the money yesterday... I saw it...'' I said, tears were starting to form in my eyes. ''No, I`m sorry... I was trying to get us more money, but I just lost everything... Olive, I lost it...'' He said. I felt like throwing something at him. Something hard, but I was too weak to throw anything. I knew my Dad had a gambling problem but, I thought he would keep this money... I thought he wanted to save me.

That letter that had came from a friend, had somehow found out that Dad had lost all the money and had sent another letter but this time it was sent straight to me.

**Dear Olive,**

**I heard of what your Dad did, you don't need to know my name, but you should ask him something, tell him that you know and ask him to tell you everything cause you don't like being lied to anymore. Maybe it will help you to understand him. Say nothing about me to him.**

**A friend.**

I took the advice from "a friend" and asked my Dad if there was anything that he wasn't telling me and he told me. "Dad, is there anything you need to tell me, something that I need to know. If you have nothing to tell me I would like to see my birth certificate!" I had told him "..Olive..." "Dad don't mess around with me, you have hurt Carmen and I already a lot!" I almost screamed. ''Olive... Even if you saw your birth certificate, it wouldn't help anything, it`s a fake...'' He said, ''I`m not... your father... that bastard Tom is. Your mother was having an affair with him while we were married and then she couldn't take it anymore and left for him. But she soon learnt her lesson and disappeared from this world for good...''. I looked at him, not able to believe what he was saying. ''Are you saying... you were responsible for Mum`s death?'' I said looking him in the eye. ''Possibly, but you should also ask your sister some things too...'' He said, smiling now. He no longer looked shame faced or sad about the fact I was dying.

"Did you lose the money, that could possibly save my life on purpose..." the question lingered in the air. "Olive...I may be a killer..but yer I did, I lost the money on purpose. Your mother should have been faithful to me, I had to father you!" "I can't believe you, whose Carmen is she even my sister?" ''Carmen is your half sister. She doesn't know that you are only half her sister yet. But she was upset when your mother left us. She abandoned us and that made Carmen upset with her so she helped me... If you get what I mean...'' "Why are you telling me this..." a realisation came to Olive, "So Olive is your daughter and I am not, did you make me sick?"


	3. Death Research!

I asked the man who I thought had been my father. ''I could have, but no one can prove it. I have put up with raising a child that isn`t mine. So, I might or might not have given you something to make you sick. I only took you to the doctors because you wouldn`t shut up! I felt like just felt like killing you with my own two hands, but I knew if I did that there would be a possibility that I would be caught. So I knew to get you to shut up I had to bring you here. Although they haven't found what is wrong with you yet. They still think it`s a mystery...'' He said. I just looked at him, not believing what he was saying. ''Why couldn`t I just go and live with Tom? Why do you have to kill me?'' I asked that man sitting in front of me. Who was this man? He was completely different from the man that I had grown up with. ''Because, you are the result of something that happened when that woman was married to me, and yet you are not mine.''

"Why, what happened Dad...I mean!" she didn't know what to call him "What is your real name?" "I can't tell you that or else you might escape from me!" "Why..! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!" I screamed I pressed the button near me in case I needed a nurse, but it wasn't blinking red like it usually did when a nurse was coming, I look at the wall where it was plugged into the power point, it was unplugged the bastard had unplugged it. He turned the lock on the door, and laughed an evil laugh. "Did you really think you could escape me?" "You wouldn't kill me here, in a public place?..Would you?" "I do what I want when I want!" he produced about half a metre of rope, he played around with it while I lifted my hands to neck so he couldn't get to it. "That's not going to help sweetheart!" he threw the rope around my hands and neck. As I screamed for help he laughed. He was struggling with me and I was struggling to stay alive, all while I was thinking why would he try to kill me like this, please, please walk in someone. Take him away out of my life now!

Carmen burst into the room at that moment, she had heard my strangled screams as I called out for help. ''Dad! What are you doing to Olive?'' She asked and tried to pull him off me. It wasn't working, no matter how she tried she couldn't pull him off of me, everything was going faint... it was like I was looking down a long, dark tunnel at these people. ''She`s not your sister! She`s that bastard Tom`s!'' He yelled, Carmen stopped for a moment. ''How can she be? She has lived with us ever since I can remember! I even remember Mum being preg...'' She stopped what she was saying. She was still trying to get her father of me but not as fiercely as what she had been. '' Are you meaning to tell me that she is the result of an affair?'' Carmen asked. ''That`s exactly what I`m saying!'' Carmen stopped altogether. It was getting ever darker as he continues to force the rope on my neck, cutting off my air supply. My body went limp and he thought that I was dead, I was only unconscious... but close to death. My heart was only beating faintly.

The next thing I saw as I drifted in and out of consciousness was the sign above a door that said INTENSIVE CARE. A nurse had found me half hanging out of my bed, my 'father' had taken off and look like I had fallen out of bed, he tangled a cord around my neck from one of the many machines hooked onto me and made it look like I had strangled myself. After I had gotten better, I was told to begin counselling sessions, the first one did not help, the shrinks name was Tom. All we talked about was feelings. The only thing I could remember about my 'dad' was he had a tattoo on his wrist that I had never seen before. I was not sure what it said.

During one of the sessions I was looking out the window. I didn't want to be here. I had nothing wrong with me except the fact I was slowly dying from the poison I had been given.

As soon as I got back to the hospital I got out my Apple Mac, and research some unfindable poisons. I came across a poison called Aconite, it was odourless and tasteless. I remembered 'Dad', Carmen and I had tea everyone morning at a little cafe called Denise's, and he could have easily slipped it into my drink, or better for him. His friend Denise, who owned Denise's (If you worked that out ;)) could have done it! Just like her, everyone is town knew she had a major thing for my 'dad'. It would have been the perfect way to impress my 'dad'!

Yet, it could also have happened when we were at home too. He could have easily slipped it into my food one day... but who knows? Because I certainly don't.

I looked out of the window for what seemed like the millionth time since I have been in the hospital. The sky was clear and bright. No signs of clouds to block out the warmth of the sun. Looking out of the window made me want to run around on the lush green grass that just sat there, as if it were teasing me because my legs would not work. I missed the feel of grass on my bare feet. I wanted to walk again do everything I used to do... At least before the poison sucked away my life, and my body became empty. I missed my friends, but they were so far away because when I was going to have my surgery I had to be transferred to another where they had a doctor that did the kind of surgery I needed. I was still at the hospital so far away from home even though I could no longer have the surgery. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that you had no one to talk to, no one you could actually go back home to.

I was alone in life. I don't even know if Tom, my real father knew I existed. I wanted to see him and tell him. I hadn't seen him in years. Back then I didn't know anything. Back then I was six years old. It had been seven years since that last time I had gone to visit my mother when she was still alive and at the time living with Tom.

Dad and Carmen always had a hate for Mum and Tom, because Mum left with Tom. But I didn't always have a hate for Tom, I at times when I just thought he was Mum's long lost brother or something, he seemed like a father figure. I remember he acted as Mum's friend he would baby sit Carmen and I while Mum and 'Dad' went out and had dinner or went to the movies. He was funny and he used to call me Ollie no one else called me Ollie, a pet name from my Dad.

While I was thinking this I also felt like I loved him.

I needed to find him and find out if he knew I was his daughter. I needed to know before I died. As I was thinking of this, I remembered the events of the last time I had stayed there. I had been the only one. Carmen hadn't wanted to go so I went to see mum and Tom by myself. The man who I had believed was my father hadn't went out with mum that time like he normally would have. He and Carmen who at the time was eight had both stayed behind. I remember that mum had gone out to get some groceries... and had never returned. That was the last time I had seen my mother. Tom rang the police after twenty-four hours, he was panicking that something had happened to her. And it had. The police hadn't found anything too drastic except for some of her blood that was on the ground in a deserted alley way. That was the only clue that something had happened to her. The police couldn't find anything other than a blood pool, no clues as to who had killed her, but they said there had been two people who had done it. They never found out who, but there was two sets of footprints. One small set and a big set, belonging to an eight year old girl and a man who was thirty-two at the time. To the police they were known as Murderer Mac and The Lipstick Killer... but to me they were known as Tony Carney and Carmen Carney.

I can't believe I had remembered what had happened to Mum, then a queer thing came over Me. I rang my best friend Ronnie to talk to her. I needed someone. "Hello..." Ronnie answered the phone. "Hi Ron, it's Olive!" "OLIVE! I'm so glad to hear from you, how are you?" she asked "Um not good actually see well I..." someone had pulled the telephone plug out of the wall, I dared to turn around. "Well, well, well. Olive..." the voice echoed.

Slowly I turned my head and saw Carmen. Carmen, the one who had helped kill our mother. ''Little Olive... I though you would have died by now, but I hadn`t heard anything from Dad or the doctors, so I came to see my _dear_ little sister. How are you little Olive?'' She asked in a sarcastic tone. I didn't want to answer, my voice would croak if I tried to speak. It felt as if I had a lump stuck in my throat making it impossible to talk. ''I asked you a question! Answer me... Little Olive.''


	4. Escaped

"Little Olive.." the tone in her voice repeated over and over in my head. Like taunting in my head, Olive, Olive, OLIVE! She walked over to me, she wasn't the old Carmen I knew, she was evil. I even thought I'd seen red in her eyes. She had killed my mother, and now she was coming to kill me. I glanced at her. She looked at me. "Guess what Little Olive!" she taunted she knew I couldn't talk so she talked for me _"Yes Carmen," _sarcastically she mimicked me. "I got a tattoo Little Olive!" I was almost crying but I wouldn't let myself cry in front of her. "Just like _MY _Daddy!" she showed me her wrists the words _"Lipstick Killer" _was scrawled over her wrist in fancy writing.

I needed my legs to work, but they would not. The poison had made them useless. Carmen was coming ever closer to me. She could see the fear on my face and she was enjoying it. She was remembering the time she had killed out mother and had seen the fear on her face... just like mine. I looked to the table next to me, I needed something to distract her. There was an empty glass on the table next to my bed and I picked it up and threw it at Carmen. All signs of the sister I had once loved were gone. She was now the Lipstick Killer and I would be her next victim. The glass just missed her and she smiled a wicked smile. ''Tsk, Tsk, Little Olive. That won't do, now will it?'' She asked me. I stared into her eyes, they were gleaming with amusement. ''_No Carmen, it won`t do. I`m very sorry for throwing things at you'' _Carmen said, mimicking my voice...

Then I talked for the first time since she was in here, "Work you stupid legs!" I yelled Carmen was now at the foot of my bed; "Olive, now come on do you really thing yelling at your legs is mature, you are going to die and you know it!" A knock came at the door. "Knock Knock it's Nurse Erin! Can I come in Olive, dear?" Carmen opened the door and put on a beautiful smile. What a fake! "Hi, Nurse I just came to give my Little Olive some company!" those two little words made me so horrified. The Nurse set down my tea and said "Carmen dear, Olive needs rest so I'll let you say good bye and then you must leave alright?" "Yes Ma`am!" Carmen replied the nurse left. "I will get you one way or another! Just you see little Olive!" then she left. And everything in my mind went blank...

Every time I heard the slightest noise outside my hospital room that night I jumped. The meeting with Carmen had scared me. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I had to get out! Near my bed was a wheelchair and I reached for it. I was just out of reach but I kept trying, stretching my arms. Every time grabbing at thin air. I just needed to shuffle a little to my left and then I would be able to reach it. I moved slightly and fell onto the cold, hard floor. I gasped in pain as I tried to move. ''That hurt...'' I muttered to myself. Hopefully I hadn't made enough noise to make a nurse come in and check that I was ok... although they weren't that great at coming into my room when I actually needed them.

I was in a hospital nightie... Oh, boy this could be embarrassing. Therefore, I pulled myself up into the stupid wheelchair, wheeled myself over to my bag, and pulled a normal dress over my head and a jumper. How was I going to do this? I opened the door, there was a woman at the desk, but she was asleep, I mean I am all safe here, with two attempted murders against me, and yet the attendant couldn't ever leave her eyes opened. I wheeled past her; I glanced at her nameplate. Maude, it said then I thought to myself, who names their kid Maude?

The wheelchair squeaked as I made my way down the hospital hallway. I looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed, but it was late and there weren`t many people who would still be awake. I came to the end of the hallway and looked to the right and then to the left. Which way was the exit? I couldn't decide but then I heard something from the right and quickly turned left. I turned in my chair and looked behind me once again to make sure I wasn't being followed, but I was safe... for now.

I looked up the hallway and say an exit sign that pointed to the right. I was almost out! I turned right and went towards the door. I made sure no one was outside and went closer so the automatic door would open, fresh air! Finally, I was out and in the fresh, cool air. I looked around, always being cautious, you never knew what to expect, especially when it was this late at night... and dark. I wheeled forward, slowly at first, then I started to go fast, wanting to get away from this place I had been for so long. I needed to go somewhere where Carmen and 'Dad' wouldn't find me. Where was I going to go? I didn't know this place. This wasn't the town I had grown up in, I didn't know my way around this unfamiliar town. I reached the road and went to the right. It was cold out and I wanted to find somewhere I could stay, and fast. I past a street light, its orange light shining down at me, I looked around again and saw nothing so I went on, every so often looking around, watching, waiting to see what would strike out of the dark at me.

After what felt like an hour had past, I saw a small old and abandoned little shop attached to a house. It looked ok for the night. I needed to get off the street before I got more paranoid and started hear things. I didn't want to be found by anyone.

I looked around cautiously, I didn't want anyone to see me going in to the house, I pushed opened the door with my foot and I expected to find rats and cobwebs but it was a nice cosy place, but you could see that it was abandoned, I wheeled out to the back of the house, where the shopkeeper had once lived. A small bed was in a corner. I lay down on it. I feel into a deep sleep and was only woken by the sound of my phone going off **1 new mew message To: Little Olive From: Carmen Carney I'll be watching u! Xx**

It was early morning when I received the message from Carmen. I sat up straight on the small bed I had so gratefully slept on during the cold night. The light from the window was dim and cast deep shadows into the corners of the room. The wheelchair was next to the bed where I had cast it aside. I looked around, my eyes wide trying to see through the dark shadows. Where was Carmen? How could she know I`m in this abandoned little house? I tried to move my legs but it was useless... I had . become lazy, letting the poison take full hold over them. I needed to take control and fight this poison that had taken away my legs. I didn't know if the poison was still in my system, but I know that it had rendered my legs useless. Maybe Tony hadn't put enough in my food or drink to kill me, just make me useless...?

I thought to myself, if I was going to let myself become useless I didn't care about myself did I, I wanted Carmen and Tony to win? Did I? A thought came over me, now looking back it was a stupid and crazy! I was going to try and walk I sat up and leaned forward, ready to walk. I pulled myself up and fell straight on my face, I screamed from the pain. A boy had been walking past the old store and had heard my scream. He pushed opened the door and had found me slumped on the floor. "Whoa, are you alright?" "Don't call the ambulance!" I said before I slide into unconsciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone looking down at me. ''Hi!'' He said with a smile. ''`bout time you woke up.'' He was saying. I trying to sit up but he pushed me back down. ''Let me up...'' I said, but he shook his head, no. I glared at him for a moment then realised I was being childish, so I stopped trying to sit up. ''Good'' He said smiling again. ''My names Samson, Samson Jones'' He told me. ''Olive Car- Gordon. My names Olive Gordon.'' I said. I didn't want to be known as Olive Carney. He frowned as he saw me hesitate about my last name. ''Well, ok Olive Gordon'' He stood up and looked around, ''Well, it doesn't look as if you`ve been here for long, I bet your starving?'' He asked looking back at me. I slowly nodded. ''I moved in last night...'' I said, I didn't want to tell him everything. He was after all a complete stranger to me. My stomach growled with the thought of food. Samson laughed. ''Well, I will go and get some food for you, how does that sound?'' I looked up at him, he could see me hesitate about answering. ''Don`t worry, I won`t poison it'' He said, that made me jump and back away from him. He looked puzzled at my reaction to his joke. ''It`s a joke, Olive...'' He said then he was walking away. ''I`m sorry...'' I said quietly. He turned and smiled at me. ''No problem. By the looks of you, you`ve had it tough? How `bout you tell me about it later?'' Samson said. I nodded slowly and he walked out the door and he was out of my sight.


	5. Truth & Taken In

Now as Samson would be gone, Olive thoughts floated back to her death, that seemed so near. What scared Olive the most about dying wasn't his actual death. She figured she could handle the pain. It wouldn't be much worse than she felt now! In fact maybe at the moment of her death she would be too weak to feel pain.

Samson came back half an hour with some chicken soup for strength. Olive looked at the time then at Samson..."Won't your parents being getting worried? It's nearly three o'clock!" I asked him "Nah I don't have any folks. My mum died a while ago and my step dad took off. I live in a flat with some mates!" "Oh..." I replied "So why are you here... I don't think you live here!" he laughed "Umm...I ran away from home... you know...family problems" I did not want him to know my real reason, he could know Carmen, he could even be Carmen's boyfriend. However, he did not seem like that sort of person. "If I had parents I would never leave them...but I guess you had a good reason, you seem like a nice person" I felt bad that Samson had just told me his whole life story and me all I could do was lie about it... "In time you'll tell me the real reason your here" He grinned he could he have known that I had lied; I admit I am a bad liar... I thought that Samson and I would be good maybe if great friends... If I would let him into my life.

Samson stayed and we both ate the chicken soup. It tasted so much better than the hospital food I had been eating for the past few weeks. I sat in my wheelchair as we ate. He looked at me curiously, ''How did you manage to run away from home in a wheel chair?'' He asked me looking quizzically at me. ''It wasn't that hard...'' I looked away, not wanting to go into the details. ''And... If you were running away from home, why does the chair have a hospital sticker on it?'' He asked me again. I continued to look away. ''Because I`ve been staying in the hospital for far too long. They were not even trying to help me...'' I said, frustration showing on my face. ''And... it`s a long story...'' I said, hesitating.

Then, out of nowhere I heard something outside. The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark. _Knock, knock_ came from the front of the abandoned house. ''Little Olive... open up, Little Olive...'' I jumped as I heard my sister`s voice. ''Quick! We have to get out of here!'' I said in a whisper. I was being careless, yet... How could Carmen know I was here, unless, it was true and she had been watching me. Samson looked at me in the wheelchair and held his arms out, I knew he was offering to carry me and I grabbed onto his arms gratefully and he swung me onto his back so he was carrying me in a piggyback way. ''There`s a back door in the next room, quick'' I said and we soon exited the old building. ''Where are we going to go?'' I asked. I still didn't know much about this town. ''I`ll take you to my place and you can stay there for a few days until we find somewhere else for you to stay.'' He told me.

We reached his house; surprisingly it wasn't far from where I spent the night. I was greeted by unfamiliar faces. I was introduced to Jesse and Quinn. Samson`s roommates. I took it Jesse was the immature one. The first thing that he said to Samson was "Sammy...nice!" Quinn shook my hand he seemed kind. Samson carried me to a room I presumed it was his room, he sat me down on the bed. "You'll be fine here. I'll take care of you" "Thanks Samson..." "Call me Sam" "Cool" "Um I'd like to know what happen back there... I care about you but I have my own life on the line helping you..." he said he sounded very selfish "... I mean... that sounded bad...What I meant was I want to help you but in order to help you I need to know what's wrong with you and that girl back there...and Little Olive? I didn't even think that Olive was your real name..." he smiled

I looked at Samson, ''Well, long story short. That was my sister Carmen. '' I said. Samson looked at me. ''Your sister? Why would your sister be out to get you?'' He asked me. ''Well...'' I looked down at my hands. They were dirty from staying in the abandoned house. ''Well, you know how I said I ran away from home?'' He nodded so I continued. ''It`s half true I guess. I ran away from the hospital last night because my sister and the man I thought was my dad are trying to kill me... I was poisoned a couple of months ago and I guess... I`m not dying quick enough.'' I said. I looked up and saw that Sam was looking straight at me. ''You were poisoned by your own family?'' He asked, he was shocked that someone would do something like that. ''Well, I recently found out that I`m a result of my mother being with another man while she was married to Carmen`s dad... and then she left after a couple of years to get married to the man that is my dad... and then she was killed...'' I said. ''So this man that she went to live with was the man that she was having an affair with?'' He asked to clear it up. ''Yeah, and so one night a few years ago, Murderer Mac and The Lipstick Killer got to her, and now they are after me.'' I said. Sam looked completely shocked. His face was pale as if he had seen a ghost.

Sam was about to say something then Jesse and Quinn burst through the door. ''Sam...'' Quinn said. It was obvious that they had been listening at the door. ''If this girl is in danger, it`d be best if she doesn't leave here for a while...'' Quinn said. Sam was nodding. ''Well, it`s the best option. Olive can`t exactly walk, but we will have to work on that.'' Sam was saying. I looked back at Sam, I had been watching Quinn and Jesse. ''But how can I? My legs are useless.'' I said but Sam was shaking his head. ''That`s only because you believe they are. If you start to believe you will be able to walk again, then you will.'' He said.

As winter started to breeze through, the nice became colder, and I felt for Sam who was sleeping on the lounge. Sam wouldn't let me out of his sight besides the fact that it was really creepy it made me feel like he was the overprotective big brother that I never had. Quinn was gentle, and caring. Jesse kept making jokes about how Quinn and I would spend hours together just talking about the facts of the day. Quinn made me laugh and at this time in my life, not even Sam who I was closest couldn't even make me laugh... was I falling for Quinn?

I was starting to regain feeling in my legs after a couple week of staying with Sam and the other`s. It wasn`t much but it was a start. I would do my best to help around in the apartment but they wouldn`t let me do much. I wanted to be useful to these people who were doing so much to help me get better. So far it was going alright. Carmen or Tony hadn`t found me yet so I was safe... for now. As the days went by, the feeling of Sam being like a big brother to me grew stronger.


	6. Captured!

Soon I was strong enough to step four steps without a walker, the boys had given me a walker from the local hospital where I had been entrapped just a few short weeks ago. Life with Sam was great. They were like family to me...and better still Carmen or Tony still had not found me.

Exactly a month after I had moved in with Sam, Jesse had gone to the Swiz Alps where he was going on a ski trip with his girlfriend Bridie, Jesse was going to propose. I had met Bridie on the odd occasion, she seemed nice, way to good for Jesse, but they loved each other and I would not step in between them and their future.

However, they would have no future when the police notified Quinn and Samson that Jesse and Bridie had been murdered, in their hotel room. The night Bridie and Jesse had died Bridie had been wearing red lipstick. When Jesse was found with red lipstick on his lips to it looked as if Bridie had killed Jesse kissed him and then killed herself. So the police ruled the case as a murder- suicide, even Bridie's parents protested saying Bridie wasn't a killer and that if she was she would never kill Jesse...her fiancé.

Samson and Quinn struggled after Jesse's death to pay for his funeral as he had no family and pay the rent for their place, so they got another lodger to come and live with them, his name was Ethan. Ethan kept to himself and was quiet most of the time, didn't ask any questions about me, or even Sam or Quinn in fact I would have been very surprised if Ethan knew Quinn's name.

After two months of living in that small house, I decided that I needed fresh air, and a place to just sit and eat in the fresh air. "Sam, I love it very much here and I'm so appreciative of how you like to care for me but I _need _fresh air! I can't stay couped up in here forever can I?" I told and explained to him, I had grown to love and trust Sam. Sometimes you would even catch me calling him bro. We made each other laugh now... he knew me by heart not by face... "I guess your right... Olive but I cannot take you on a picnic, well at least not today. I have to work...I'm sorry if I could get the time off, I would... it's just with you here I have another mouth to feed..." those last words stung me; I was just another mouth to feed to him... "I mean Olive..." but I had gone before he could finish his words. "Oh I see how it is!" I had told him... "No Olive I don't think you do!" he had argued, "Yes I do, alright if your done covering for me I'll leave! Okay that simple! I thought you were my friend... can't you even have a little sympathy if I could I would work, but I can't you know why, see these things you call legs, well yer I call them useless! Useless and pathetic!" "Come on Olive, you can't leave your only thirteen!"..."SO? What does my age have to do with it! Huh? Look Samson I know when I'm not welcome and right now I don't feel very welcome!" I turned and limped away, "Olive you can't leave..." he shook his head "Why? WHY! Why not? Why can't I leave?" I yelled "Because... Because I love you!"... No I thought, I cannot believe he is saying this, how am I going to tell him that I don't love him... "What...? This _charity _has it all been because you're in love with me?" "...No but the first time I saw you I knew I loved you, please tell me you feel the same way? Little Olive" he asked, "What did you call me?" "...Um I called you Olive..." "You called me Little Olive!"

Quinn had been listening and walked in... Just as I collapsed, he caught me. "Olive...can you hear me sweetie stay with me!" Quinn had whispered "Quinn, tell Sam I only love him... as a brother!" then I went into unconsciousness, when I woke up I could hear the waves of the sea, _whoosh whoosh! _I blinked my eyes. Quinn was next to me, we were at a picnic there was a wedding band on my finger, and I was crying out "NO! NO! I do not want to marry Samson! No! Quinn help me!" he rubbed my back and I looked into his arms, a tiny baby girl was asleep...I smiled "This is your daughter Olive, well our daughter!" he smiled and kissed her head. Then I woke up... it had all been a dream, the wedding ring, the kiss, the smile and the _baby! _ All that was not real, the only thing real in that whole dream was Quinn and his smile, how I loved his smile.

I woke up, Quinn was beside me, "Hey Beautiful" he greeted me. "Hey" I smiled "You have a beautiful smile Ollie..." he told me... "I had a weird dream... you were in it" I chuckled when he replied with "Yeah weird right, if I was in it it wouldn't have been weird... it would have been a dream come true!" for some reason, I lied "That would be funny, but nah we were just having a picnic, nothing out of the ordinary that friends wouldn't do" I told him..."Hey that`s what I was waiting to tell you, when you were going to wake up I was going to say "Do you want to go on a picnic?" So do you want to go on a picnic?" he asked me. "Yeah, did you hear what Samson and I were arguing about? He is so stubborn!" "Yeah I heard, I can believe him, it's like he used you just because he liked you" "Yeah, well Quinn I'll be fourteen soon and I`m way to young for love, what does that even mean?" I asked him "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, you may be nearly fourteen but we both know that you know what love is... love is when all you can think about is that one person, it's when all you want to do is be around them, they make you laugh and smile and everything. I'm only fifteen but I think that I have found my soul mate..." he chuckled... "She is beautiful, smart and funny. I guess she was independent before I met her. She and I, I reckon were for life..." I smiled what a lucky girl Quinn had... "Why haven't I met her?" I asked I wanted to meet her; maybe we could be best friends. What was her name Lindsay, Claire, Ainslie? Something radiant... A person came through the door... it was Samson... "You can't be that dumb Olive... Quinn is talking about you!" "What... No he`s not!" I exclaimed I was two years younger than Quinn "Sam, just leave! That is all you know! I met this girl – Alexandra online and we have met five times, and now I am thinking of moving up to Palm Springs to live with her... I think I love her!" that was a stab in my heart. There was one bit inside of me that wanted that girl that Quinn was talking about to me...

Quinn stormed out... "_Just_ because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean you have to ruin everything!" "Olive, you know I just want the best for you..." "Well I don't need your help!" "Are you going leave?" he asked "YES! I hate it here your just like my family. Won't let me out or go anywhere I haven't seen my friends in months..." "Well... I'm just looking out for you!" "WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! ... okay I don't need you chasing after me and pretending to like me when you're just in love with me!" "Come on Olive..." "No! I am not listening to you anymore! You are driving everyone away! I might as well be still in the hospital, with people who are trying to kill me! Cause that is what you are doing! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" I got outside and Quinn was sitting in his car I ran passed him. Samson ran after me, "WAIT! Olive! WAIT! I don't want you to leave!"

"WELL I DO!" I cried... I ran across the street to a yellow house knocking on the door, while Samson ran after me... "HELP ME SOMEONE!" I yelled, Samson grabbed my arm... and dragged me back to his house. He tied me in a chair. I glanced out the window to where Quinn's car was Quinn was not in it anymore. I turned around; Samson was there with a knife in hand. I screamed but they were muffled by the cloth that was digging deep into my throat... "Help!" I yelled but I sounded like "FELP!"

"Now Little Olive, we have some things to talk about!" All I could do was cry... "I could have helped Carmen kill you right then and there but I had other plans for you!" he pulled the cloth down from my face. "So all that bullshit about you being in love with me was that even true?" I asked, "Well... you'll never know!" he leapt forward with the knife and I screamed Quinn was behind Samson with a 44 in his hand, "Drop the knife... Lover boy!" I secretly laughed at those two last words "What are you going to do Quinn?" Samson asked, "I'm not going to kill her like you!" Sam edged the knife forward towards my smooth neck "Quinn... h elp me..." I cried, "Quinny can't help you now!" Samson cried. I thought he was going to stab me, but he turned around with an evil grin and stabbed Quinn in the stomach, he screamed out with pain and fell forward, as Samson watched Quinn fall forward, I was grabbed from behind by someone, I smelled her hair. Raspberries, it was Carmen.

"Hello Little Olive thought you could run!" Carmen had bright red lipstick on. Carmen kissed Samson on the lips and then I knew he was going to die. She slit his throat his blood pelted onto my face. "Aughh!" came from his lips. "Now that that is all done, let's go!" Carmen bent over and kissed Quinn too but I knew Quinn was too strong and he wouldn't die..

Quinn's eyes were opened just a touch and he watched as I was dragged away by my murder sister Carmen Louise Carney aka The Lipstick Killer. "Quinn..." I yelled tears in my eyes, his eyes dropped down as he murmured my name "Ollie!" I thought for sure he was dead... but he was not.

I was back where I started two and a half months ago, running! I was shoved into a car, well the boot of the car... this was pain for me as Carmen knew I was claustrophobic, I banged on the boot..."HELP!" after awhile I stopped no one could hear me and my ears were become deaf from the sound of Jon Bon Jovi blaring through the speakers...

Then after what seemed like a life time, the car stopped and the light blinded me. Where were we? I thought it was as if she could read my mind "Were home, Olive! Missouri home!" she smiled "Why?" "Because where can I have all my memories stored? Missouri and this will be the best one... killing you!" she smiled, she was no longer Carmen Louise Carney the Gentle, as I had known her. The one who had defended me, the one who had argued with Mum over my middle name. Now she was going to kill me. Carmen Louise Carney the cold-blooded killer!

She forced me into a house, that I remembered, it was our house, Well before Mum had died. On the other hand, before her own daughter and who had once been her husband. "Now before this ritual begins! I have a few truths to tell you!" "Hmm, just like sisters do!" I cheekily replied I wanted to lighten her up she was creeping me out, "Hmm, Olive if you don't remember you aren't my sister!" she yelled

"Well how about that game of secrets?" I asked her, she was a murderer but still my sister... sorry Carmen..._ half sister. _"Okay, but first I'd like to tell you that I have a secret, that no one else not even _my _Dad knows about..." "By the way where is_ your _dad?" I asked sarcastically "Places, not that you'll ever get out of here alive!" she laughed, "Wanna bet?" I asked all of a sudden this weird wave of power came over me, would you ever say "Wanna bet" to a person with the 98% chance that they really wanted to kill you?

"My secret is... oh I forgot someone left a message for you!" she read it aloud.

**Dear Olive,**

**Trust her with what she says she may be a murderer but you should trust even if it could cause your own death...**

**A Friend **

"Your pure evil, Samson was innocent, beside the fact he captured me and tried to kill me but besides that..." "Okay, I'm sorry about that!" "Really..." "NO!" "You're having his baby!" "Yeah I know, all the lovely stuff!" "Did he ever say he loved you?" "No! Olive of course not Samson is... well was gay!" "But what about all the stuff he said about how he loved me... he`s gay?" "Of course he is... but when you have a one night stand you have a one night stand..."

Carmen was standing behind me now, tying my hands behind my back. ''Little Olive, Little Olive, time to go to bed... the time is late for god's sake, the moon and is high and all is safe. It`s time to go to bed... because I it`s time for you to die, my dear Little Olive'' Carmen sung softly in my ear. I shivered involuntary, and she laughed at my reaction. ''Little Olive, Little Olive...'' She started again. ''Look Olive, the moon is rising, and this will be the last night you see...'' She said and started humming her song. ''You won't succeed.'' I said, trying to sound confident but she saw through it. ''My dear Little Olive, you are wrong. I will succeed because, well... Look at you, you are tied up and soon you will die, make sure you say hello to our dearest mother, won`t you?'' she laughed again and I saw he look out the window that was in the ceiling. ''Soon the moon will pour its silver light through that window, and when that happens your blood shall pour onto the ground.'' Carmen said. There was a video recorder in front of me. She wanted to remember this moment for as long as she lived. The red light was blinking on the side of the video recorder. ''Oh, so you`ve noticed have you?'' Carmen said. She walked behind me again and leaned down to put her chin on my shoulder, and she pulled my cheeks. ''Smile at the camera, dear little sister.'' She said and stood up again.

Carmen kept walking around me. ''Little Olive, Little Olive, time to go to bed'' She sung softly again. ''The time is late for god`s sake, the moon is high and all is safe. Time to go to bed... because it`s time to die, my dear Little Olive.'' She sung over and over again. Each time she finished she would laugh at me as I watched her walk around the room.

I was kneeling on the cold wooden floor. My knees were starting to hurt from staying on them forso long. It had been almost an hour since Carmen had brought me home... and I didn't even know that our house had a room like this. Yet another thing that had gone un-noticed by me as I was growing up...

''_Carmen! Where are you...?'' I called down the hallway. My sister appeared from the stairway. ''What`s wrong Olive? I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen...'' She said. ''I know but I got bored. You were gone for a while.'' I said, Carmen walked closer to me and ruffled my short brown hair.'' I`m sorry, but Dad was talking to me.'' She said, a look of innocents shone in her big, blue eyes. ''Carmen... Why is it that we don`t look alike...?'' I asked my sister. She looked at me. ''We look alike. Just because my hair is black and I have blue eyes and you have brown hair and brown eyes doesn't mean we aren't alike. We are sisters...'' _

''We are sisters'' I whispered as I remembered that time when Carmen had disappeared and I had gone to find her. What had she been doing? ''What was that?'' Carmen said, breaking her song. ''I said, we are sisters. You said that once when I asked why we didn`t look alike... and now look at you! Your about to kill me!'' I yelled at her. ''We are still related, even if we aren`t whole sisters, we are still related by blood!'' I said. Carmen had a look of shock on her face for a moment then it was gone. ''And? Does that really matter? I helped _my_ father kill our mother. I`m related to her by blood and yet I still helped get rid of her.'' Carmen said, and then smiled. ''_My_ father will be here soon'' She said. ''And then, we can finally start with what we have planned.'' She said and kissed my cheek. ''Dear Little Olive is no longer going to exist after what we have planned for you.''


End file.
